gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Stinger page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 22:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Image policy --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sabre GT Okay before I put the page up for deletion make sure you remove all the images and information about the Sabre GT to the Sabre Turbo page. ( ) 20:29, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Mesa Hey AndreEagle17. I know you are wondering what is going on to the Mesa page. It's because of a user named Montyson who's changing the capacity amount of people in the car. You may want to have a word with him. ( ) 19:37, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks bro, you know that you,me,cloudkit we all want order in this wiki, i will talk to this user you said that the liberator or soverign do not spawn in the singleplayer, may i ask if you went to the back of the garage and pressed special vehicles, because the way you get them? hope that helps Thanks Monkeypolice188Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Duster Hey AndreEagle17. I agree with merging the page, as from the trailer of the game, I felt the Duster was no different from the Cropduster. GTA V just renamed a lot of similar vehicles, that's why pages like those need to be merged. ( ) 15:16, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Daytime Running Lights I have made a decision that since it is an slightly important feature in GTA V, so I have removed the deletion template. I'll inform the user who put it on there as well. Leo68 (talk) 02:47, August 25, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. I wouldn't say it's a minor feature, it's quite relevant, it's a visual feature on many vehicles. Leo68 (talk) 02:52, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Daytime Running Lights Hey AndreEagle17. I'm with you and Leon Davis to keep the Daytime Running Lights page because it is a feature that was introduced in the HD Universe. Requesting to delete the page is like saying the Door Ajar Chime page should be deleted. ( ) 03:19, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Andromada Before making false assumptions, check the history first. I only corrected a " " tag. I never added the Miljet. 20:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :No worries. Just please make sure to check who exactly was the one to add false information/misleading content before typing an Edit Summary like this. I will check out the Ghawar talk page in a moment. 20:58, August 28, 2014 (UTC) It was actually Mortsnarg who added the Miljet to the page. Please check the history before making quick assumptions as to who it was. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:12, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Hey AndreEagle17. Thanks for putting me as "the best editor and patroller on the wiki". I really appreciate it man. Also keep up the good work, you're a great editor too. Hopefully someday you can be a patroller yourself! ( ) 00:14, September 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Templates Remember when adding article categories to add templates. You can find them on the side bar in visual editing, and in VisualEditor you can find it at the top. Leo68 (talk) 21:20, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Name Coloring Hey AndreEagle17. I'd suggest to ask Ilan xd how to do that since he works with the coloring of names for the staff, so most likely he knows how to change the profile name color as well. ( ) 01:00, September 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Buffalo Thanks, do you know which user it was? I can ask them for proof, so I can ask them for proof, to prove or dispove it. Leo68 (talk) 02:26, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I messaged him. Leo68 (talk) 02:42, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Taxi Hey AndreEagle17. I don't think the old Taxis/Police Cruisers/NOOSE Cruisers in GTA IV and its episodes are based on a Ford Crown Victoria. Despite that being the more popular car, you can see here how they greatly resemble the old Mercury Grand Marquis. Do you think it should be added on the Vapid and other pages that they more resemble the old Mercury Grand Marquis? ( ) 20:07, September 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay that sounds like a good plan. Also, on the FIB Buffalo's page, there's a part where it lists ways on how to obtain the car in GTA IV and GTA V. However, I think the Enforcer deserves tips on how to obtain it in GTA IV, due to it being much harder to obtain than the FIB Buffalo. What do you think? ( ) 02:03, September 11, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Cabbie Hey AndreEagle17. I honestly don't believe the Cabbie is made by Albany since the game isn't stating it, however, Rockstar may have forgotten to add it in the game. About the users who don't believe that, I'd say a picture showing the badge would help. ( ) 02:44, September 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Cabbie It isn't made by Albany in the 3D Universe (III, VC, SA, LCS & VCS), only in the HD Universe (GTA CTW). So he's right to believe it isn't made by them in the earlier games, but not the HD Universe. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:59, September 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Re: Buffalo I remember now, I didn't actually remember him having one probably because I hate him and his missions. Leo68 (talk) 23:58, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Jet Hey AndreEagle17. I am most certain that the Jet is actually named "Jet" in GTA V, as it's manufacturer is known. ( ) 01:12, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If people call it the 747 and others call it the Jumbo Jet, one should be renamed and the other names as redirects. So if some people type 747, it comes to Jumbo Jet or if some call it the Jumbo Jet, it redirects to the 747. Either way works. Those who know it as the Jet here can also type "Jet" and be redirected. ( ) 01:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Jet You have a point with the Police Cruisers/Inteceptors/Cars/whatever, but think about it; If all ''Police Cruiser''s were one page, the page would look like a complete clusterf-word. The infobox not only would be 3, maybe 4, times larger than before, but the page would become so long that it would get really annoying to scroll. Police Buffalo, "Interceptor" and Police Stanier are all named "Police Cruiser", now which image would be the main one for the infobox? So I guess exceptions can be made here. Now to the Jet argument, this is the first time this plane appeared in GTA (does not include IV as it's just an undrivable prop) and that's the name it was given. Shamal for example has always been a Learjet. Nobody is complaining about renaming it to a Learjet because, well, it was given a name: Shamal. Same with Jet. Since the time of livestream leaks before GTA V was released, up until this time, I never saw anyone saying that it should be renamed to "747" instead of "Jet". One could argue that "Jet" is a generic name that should be renamed at all costs, looking back though, there are plenty of vehicles with generic, official, names: Cropduster, Combine Harvester, Tractor, Dune Buggy, etc. As a hardcore GTA fan, me and many others would prefer it being named as it's in game and the pages to have correct information. Even if someone types in "747", they will still be directed to the "Jet" page so no point to rename if a redirect already exists. 16:02, September 16, 2014 (UTC) : I never said people complain about the Shamal. Case of the Jet is no different than any others. It has been given a name by Rockstar. : Nope, I refer to the rusty tractor as "Tractor", it's in game name. I only say "Rusty Tractor" when people have no idea what I'm talking about - and even that rarely happens. : That's said by the minority of players. Twinjet is not controllable, so it doesn't count. Even the new players in GTA Online section on GTA Forums refer to them as "Cargo Plane" and "Besra". Some people refer to Cargo Plane as "Merryweather Jet", but seriously, It's a Merryweather jet, definitely not an commercial aircraft. Fighter Jet is a fighter jet. Search "fighter jet", P996-LAZER will be 8 results away. Also the Hydra is a fighter jet. Now that'd be a lot more confusing than using their actual names. : "but in GTA V, all the players calls it the Interceptor to avoid confusion" I have never, and I mean it, never saw anyone calling it "Interceptor". The page was created on May 3rd, long before GTA V was released. It was called "Vapid Interceptor Unit", to "Vapid Interceptor" and then in October, it was renamed to "Interceptor". Before GTA V was released nobody thought it was called "Police Cruiser", it looked like an Interceptor unit vehicle in real life and this + not yet released game = speculated name. Then when game was finally out it was called "Police Cruiser" so it was better to leave it as it it than renaming and merging it with already existing page, creating mess in the process. 16:58, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Inappropriate Language Please rename the bulls**t note on the Jet's talk page. Leave swearing for personal user pages and mission quotes please. Leo68 (talk) 21:36, September 16, 2014 (UTC) "Mammoth" Hydra 1.15 was Independence Special Update. 1.16 is Flight School. The Hydra appeared in the files for the first time when Independence DLC was released. Flight School only added more stuff about Hydra. 19:35, September 20, 2014 (UTC) : We'll do as WildBrick said. I removed the Hydra mention from the Mammoth page and we'll see when 1.17 is released if Hydra was removed or is planned to appear. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:46, September 20, 2014 (UTC) This video you linked me was recorded AFTER Independence update. This update added the stuff about the Hydra. BEFORE THE INDEPENDENCE UPDATE THERE WAS NO HYDRA IN THE GAME FILES (Though Hipster update may have had something, but I really doubt it) Then Flight School update came out and it added more stuff about the Hydra, namely, Hover Mode. 19:50, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey AndreEagle17. Take a look at this photo and this photo. It shows a van that resembles a Ford Econoline van. No van in the series resembles such, and I think the closest van to resemble one is the Speedo. Also, in this photo, Lamar is breaking into a car that resembles an old Audi. I find these strange and I think they should be added to the Beta Vehicles page. What do you think? ( ) 23:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Deuteragonist That's the kind of trivia we need to avoid. If we just list every obvious fact then the trivia sections become excessively long and redundant. I understand that trivia is essentially just obvious facts by definition, but that's not the definition we use on the Wiki; for the aforementioned reason. It's known as 'sky is blue' trivia. Tom Talk 23:11, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Look dude, I'm an actual professional pilot. I also happen to know for a fact the GTA team used an L-39 for inspiration (I also happen to have 12 hours in an L-39). I know you like to look at photos of planes and all, but you're not correct. The resemblance to the JL-8, Casa 101, and Northrop products are purely incidental. Oh, and you forgot the Taiwanese AT-3. Also, you spelled Albatros wrong. You're flat wrong. Look at the DESIGN. THE AIRCRAFT BEARS NO RESEMBLENCE to the N-156 family. Look at the paint, at its place in the game. It's obviously an Eastern European (Bort numbers on the nose) trainer. Look at how many L-39s are in circulations. The warbird market: HUNDREDS. There are zero Hongdus, zero C101s, and ONE F-5A and ONE CF-5D. You little bitch. What did you do, go whine to the admins? : Oh, you're insulting now ? Funny. A good reason to report immature persons like you. Maybe because I have no respect for you.Su35S (talk) 18:17, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your advice man, I just don't want any more trouble to happen. Jojo6506Jojo6506 (talk) 03:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Rat-Loader I don't mind either way. I'd much rather have the template list all classes and their vehicles like GTA V does, not a "2-door cars", "Muscle and Sports Classics", etc. So yeah, I don't mind where the Rat-Loader goes. 15:41, September 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: User votes About Jeff, I think he can vote because he was a bureaucrat but resigned. Anyway thank you for voting :) RainingPain17 (talk) 19:59, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ok ididnt see apage about it, its tricky finding pages when they already exist, and you cant find it, you may delet it if theres a better page saying about drivingMonkeypolice188 (talk) 20:10, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Kart Different design and name. IMO, it's a no. 14:38, September 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Kart You're right. There are differences between the Bullet and the Bullet GT but both are on the same page. The two karts are nearly (if not) identical. RainingPain17 (talk) 15:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Kart/Go Kart Hey AndreEagle17. I disagree with the merge because based on what I see, the Go Kart lacks the checkered design the Kart has. Also, you can't merge a page of an HD Universe vehicle with a 3D Universe vehicle because they are different in terms of manufacturers, design, universe, etc. ( ) 18:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Yes, but those cars that have the same are all in the same game but the Kart and the Go Kart are in separate games. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:22, September 26, 2014 (UTC) i cant see a link to the gta 5 hearse, can you make it abit clearler if it is well hidden, i cant see itMonkeypolice188 (talk) 20:26, September 26, 2014 (UTC) are you saying you should merge them ,if u are i agree , there the samething, many other vehicles are merged, but have different names.!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Helicopter I have fixed the page now.Owen1983 (talk) 20:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) very tru ive just noticed the difference actually, oh wellMonkeypolice188 (talk) 20:35, September 26, 2014 (UTC) yep ive seen it now, no worries ;)Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:40, September 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: For some reason the aka field on the Titan is filled but it does not show up on the vehicle infobox. RainingPain17 (talk) 21:35, September 27, 2014 (UTC) : A user had removed the second image and the aka field from the infobox, I fixed it. RainingPain17 (talk) 21:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC)